It's not what you gain it's what you loose
by abstract.klutz
Summary: It's basically the end of episode 109 when Sasuke is leaving and Sakura is begging him to stay. What will happen after he knocks her out... hmmm?


**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so please bear with me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, at all.**

**Also I think i'm bad at describing people so ya... again, new :D**

**Hope you enjoy!**

"It's the middle of the night, what are you wandering around here for?" Sasuke asked harshly. Sakura replied quietly, "This is only road out of the village" He started walking again and when he passed her he told her that she 'should go home and sleep' As he kept walking past, Sakura turned to ask him, "Why don't you ever tell me anything? Why is it always silence with you? You've never shared a single thing..." Stopping at this comment he interuppted rudely, "Why do I have to tell you any? Just keep your nose out of my buisness, it's none of your concern" He answered coldly but didn't keep moving, almost, waiting, to hear what she will say.

Sakura turned her back on him slightly as a single tear ran down her face. "You've always hated me, huh, Sasuke?" She whispered more to herself than him. Sighing she threw on a fake smile and turned back towards him. "Remember that day, when we first became genin and we were assinged to our 3-man teams? We were alone together, for the first time. You got angry at me that day."

... "I don't remember" Sakura lightly gasps at his response as new tears continue running down her face, not bothering to wipe them away she looks at the ground and replies, "Yeah sure, that was so long ago right? But still... that's the day when it all began it was the start of you and me, and naruto, and kakashi- sensai" After a few seconds she adds, "I no about your clan Sasuke, but revenge won't make anyone on feel better, not you and not me" She ends as the leaves start to dance around her as the wind blows through.

"I knew it" Sasuke said out of the blue, making Sakura look up in confusion. "I'm not like you, I'm travelling a path the rest of you can't follow. I know that the 4 of us have worked together and for a while I thought i could take that road, but in the end... I decided on revenge. That's always been my reason for living" He ended with the sound of anger in his voice. "Don't do this Sasuke, you don't have to be alone. You told that day how horrible a thing lonliness can be, I understand that now; I mean I have family and I have friends... but if you go... if you go it would be the same thing to me as being all alone!" Sakura shouts back at him, her eyes stinging from the salty pain but she doesn't notice or wipe them away the only thing she is giving her attention to right now is Sasuke.

"This is a new beginning, each of us will find our own path in life" Sasuke added calmy, starting to leave. Then Sakura yelled out, "Sasuke, I'm so in love with you I can't even stand it!" without taking a pause she continues on, "If you stay with me, I promise that everyday will be exciting, everyday will be fun, you'll never regret being with me, I'll even help to get your revenge I 'll do anything but please... don't walk away" She finished, crying so hard that the ants would mistake it for a mansoon, at this Sasuke turned to the side so he was looking in her eyes and replied with a "You haven't changed at all, your **still** annoying" Sakura gasps at his cold and quick rejection and is hurt inside, but trys not to show it as best she can.

He started walking now, knowing that the Sound ninja would think he turned down there offer if he delayed any longer.

"Don't leave me! Sasuke, if you go I'll scream" Sakura shouted after him, as her tears continued running down her puffy eyes and red face, as she started running after him down the road. But after only a few seconds he teleported right behind her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Sakura" he said calmly, rolling the 'R' in her name as usual, after a few seconds later he continued with, "Thank you for everything" Sakura was surprised Sasuke had said this to her, he had never once given her a compliment in all of there time together, however she only had a few seconds to mull this over before his fist made conncetion with the bak of her head. Eyes wide in surprise she faints and falls backwards into Sasuke's arms. Gently picking her up he carries her to a nearby bench and places her delicetly onto it.

Tears running all down her face he kneels down next to the bench and wipes them away, as he removes his hand from her he realizes she shivered a little bit, since it is the middle of the night and a slight breeze is flying around, so without so much as a thought he pulls her unconcious body into a hug, holding her, tightly. As he was embracing her he whispered to her unknowing ear, "I told you Sakura, I am an avenger meaning that I must gain enough power to defeat and destroy my brother" Softly, he let go of her before continuing "I need more power than this village can offer so I must leave to a stronger envirment " Softly running his fingers over her hands he continued speaking, "I also want to be sure your safe, if I'm in your life then the.. chance of Itachi or Orochimaru taking you as bait or worse is very high. I want you to forget me and move on, that's my hope" Sadness hitting his heart as he studyed every bit of her, so he would be able to remember her in his later years.

Then slowly leaning down he gave her forehead a quick kiss before mummbling outloud "Goodbye, Sakura" With one final glance he jumped backward onto a tree and hopped onto the outskirts of Konoha.

As he made his way up the hill he saw four ninja (i forgot there names) bowing for him, the same four that wanted to beat up and kill earlier that night. Rather skeptic, Sasuke quetioned, "So what's with the change in attitude?" The ninja that seemed like the leader before spoke up, "It was decided that as as soon as you left the village you would be named our new leader" The four bow farher down as he continued

"We are sorry for our rudeness earlier" Sasuke didn't want to be a leader he only came for one reason and one reason only:power. Continuing on walking past them Sasuke replies, "Hn. Like I care, let's get going" Noticing it was time to go all of them got up and got next to Sasuke as the full moon stood behind them all "This is the beginning" Sasuke told the Sound-nin and with that they treehopped away, into the darkness. But remember it's not what you gain but what you loose.

**That was it, what do you think? **

**Rewiews are air, let me breath!! **

**Please. :D**


End file.
